Flow cytometry, supported by advanced multiparameter data analysis, is being applied to immunologic problems in the following areas: 1) analysis of lymphocyte subset alterations in patients with AIDS, AIDS-related complex, and other immunologic disorders, 2) regulation of membrane potential by lymphocytes and neutrophilis, and 3) murine T and B cell differentiation and activation.